biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El bosque - Federico Ivanier
El libro llamado El bosque fue escrito por Federico Ivanier y editado por la editorial Alfaguara. Esta novela no fue la primera del autor, otras de sus obras se titulan Martina Valiente , El colegio de los chicos perfectos , Lo que aprendí acerca de novias y fúbol , entre otros. Sin embargo la publicación de El Bosque fue la que logró lanzarlo a la fama. ''El bosque'' Su publicación se da en septiembre de 2011, es el libro más vendido del autor y tuvo un gran éxito desde su lanzamiento hasta la actualidad. Es un libro recomendado para niños mayores de 12 años que pertenece al género de terror y neo-fantasía. Se caracteriza por estar narrado desde diferentes puntos de vista, usando lo que se conoce como interludios. De esta manera el autor hace que el lector tenga más de una visión de los hechos. A lo largo del libro se hace una clara mención a Los Ramones , una banda punk de origen estadounidense, la misma alcanzó su auge a mediados de los 70´. Al ser consultado, el autor aclaró que la misma era una de las bandas favoritas de su juventud, por este motivo y por acostumbrar elegir una “banda sonora” para cada una de sus novelas fue que concluyó que “Los Ramones” sería una buena opción. Aclara que le pareció interesante el hecho de que tanto Omar como Hernán fueran fanáticos de la misma banda para remarcar que la distancia entre estar loco o no es muy delgada y cualquiera puede llegar a serlo. Posee una narrativa que logra generar suspenso en el lector, fue el libro que más le ha costado escribir por su nivel de complejidad. El libro deja muchas interrogantes, no se buscaba que existieran razones para los terribles sucesos, los mismos ocurren porque así están pautados. Le resultó atractivo escribir una historia de terror donde lo que realmente asustara fuera la propia cabeza del lector mientras leía, se encargó de crear personajes interesantes, no quería que su novela estuviera plagada de personajes con el único fin de morir, evitó usar personajes de relleno. “El plan era simple: pasar una noche de campamento, y al otro día volver a casa. Nada más que eso. Seis amigos. Veinticuatro horas. Y un bosque. El plan era simple, sí. Pero a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. Y los planes no salen como esperás. Por la noche, perderse en el bosque puede ser una pesadilla. Una novela que te dejará sin aliento hasta la última página. El miedo no es broma" Personajes A través de su novela Ivanier le adjudica a cada uno de sus personajes principales cierto estereotipo de los adolescentes en su actualidad. *'Hernán:' es el chico observador, un joven tímido e inteligente. Se une a la aventura con su hermano Martín y cuando es necesario llega a ser un muchacho muy valiente. Hernán está perdidamente enamorado de Sofía desde su infancia, actualmente ellos son hermanastros porque sus padres están en pareja. *'Martín:' hermano de Hernán, es conocido por ser el “raro” del grupo, apartado del resto y desde su silencio se convertirá en una pieza indispensable en este misterio. * Sofía: es la chica madura del grupo de amigos, hermana de Diego y mejor amiga de Agustina. Al tener un hermano complicado tuvo que volverse responsable e independiente a una edad muy temprana. * Agustina: mejor amiga de Sofía y la novia de Facundo, una chica insegura y con problemas alimenticios. Encuentra seguridad en los brazos de su novio, es la más temerosa del grupo y la única que se une a las bromas realizadas por Facundo y Diego *'Facundo:' el jugador de fútbol, novio de Agustina y mejor amigo de Diego. Un muchacho regodeado en su propia musculatura que sin embargo es rechazado por muchas personas. Con problemas familiares y dudas acerca de su futuro, un chico que posee un padre que desaprueba su interés en dedicarse al fútbol. *'Diego:' hermano de Sofía, un joven malcriado y acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, inmaduro y regordete. Él sabe todo y nunca se equivoca; es muy bromista y no le importa quienes salgan lastimados en su camino. *'Omar:' él no forma parte del grupo de amigos, sin embargo toma un rol importante al final del libro. Hombre misterioso, que añora su juventud y que se siente rechazado e incomprendido por la sociedad. Posee un pasatiempo misterioso y macabro. Argumento miniaturadeimagen|Federico Ivanier, autor del libro|alt=La novela transcurre cuando un grupo de adolescentes decide irse a pasar un fin de semana en un campamento cerca de un bosque con una historia peculiar. Hernán, Martín, Facundo, Diego, Sofía y Agustina; Omar, un conocido, decide llevarlos en su camioneta y promete pasarlos a buscar. Mientras transcurre el primer día, Diego y Facundo se adentran en el bosque a pesar de las objeciones de sus amigos con el fin de hacerles una broma a todos (de la cual nos enteraremos que Agustina forma parte). Gracias a la broma de Diego todos se terminan adentrando en el bosque para buscarlos y allí se encuentran todos perdidos sin rastros de su campamento. Las horas pasan y el hambre, la sed y el frío ya no se soportan, escalofriantes e inexplicables sucesos llevan a los protagonistas a desesperarse y poco a poco los mismos van "desapareciendo", arrastrados por una siniestra criatura que se aparece allí con una caperuza roja. Presos del miedo generado por estas apariciones y eventos, terminan todos en una lucha por sobrevivir. Enfrentarán situaciones riesgosas, sus emociones serán llevadas al límite, para finalmente, al salir del laberinto, escapar del fuego, sobrevivir, llegar al final, ser presas de una broma que iba más allá de todos los adolescentes que habían iniciado esta aventura. Si bien los personajes nunca sabrán qué fue lo que ocurrió allí más que la vaga explicación de una broma realizada por Omar; los lectores se enteran del oscuro final que posee este libro, donde las verdades siniestras serán reveladas y Omar tomará el papel más importante al dar un retorcido final abierto a la novela. Capitulación Posee 36 capítulos que se encuentran divididos en 3 partes y un epílogo. Primera parte- Don´t you know about the bird? Well everybody knows that the bird is the word. (Los Ramones) * La llegada * Interludio: Diegoalt=Interludios|miniaturadeimagen|Interludio: Diego * El convento * Interludio: Sofía * La búsqueda * Interludio: Agustina * El laberinto * Interludio: Facundo * La señal Segunda parte- Hey ho, let´s go (Los Ramones) * La voracidad * Interludio: Diego * El cráter * Interludio: Sofía * El descenso * Interludio: Facundo * El caos * Interludio: Diego *El hallazgo *Interludio: Sofía * El sendero * Interludio: Facundominiaturadeimagen|Epílogo: Danny dice Tercera Parte- I want you around (Los Ramones) * El recodo * Interludio: Diego * El estómago * Interludio: Sofía * El desmoronamiento * Interludio: Diego * La huida * El interior * Interludio: Sofía * El avance * Interludio: Sofía * El nacimiento Epílogo- Danny says we gotta go. But there´s nowere to go. (Los Ramones) * Vos de verdad * Interludio: Omar Referencias Enlaces externos * https://zonaexentrica.blogspot.com/2013/01/resena-el-bosque-de-federico-ivanier.html * https://www.escaramuza.com.uy/colaboradores/category/federico-ivanier.html * http://otrodiaotrapagina.blogspot.com/2012/08/evtrevista-exclusiva-federico-ivanier.html * http://letras-uruguay.espaciolatino.com/polakof/panico_en_el_bosque.htm * http://rincondellectorconstante.blogspot.com/2015/10/libro-y-pelicula-cementerio-de-animales.html * http://www.camaradellibro.com.uy/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/Dossier-El-bosque-IVANIER.pdf Bibliografía El Bosque- Federico Ivanier